icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IGet Pranky
iGet Pranky '''is the third episode of Season Four of '''iCarly, and 73rd overall. This episode aired on Nick, September 25, 2010 at the 7th 'World Wide Day of Play'. Plot After showing a prank video on iCarly, Carly admits that she has never pranked anyone. Sam and Freddie urge her to do it, so Carly tries to prank Gibby, but fails. Carly asks Spencer for help, but he is afraid because of a past experience fourteen years ago; in the ninth grade, he was known as "the king of pranks", but he got carried away and couldn´t stop pranking people. Eventually, he stopped when one of his pranks hurt his classmates (he made garlic powder rain down on them and they had to get their eyes flushed). Carly talks him into helping her pull a prank on Sam and Freddie (by setting up a covered tray table that looked like it came from Nevel, but is really Carly's head poking through it), but after they succeed, Spencer becomes addicted to pranking again. Carly, Sam and Freddie try to talk sense into him, but it doesn´t work. An attempt to prank him back results only in Gibby breaking his arm. Carly then has the idea to call Spencer´s former classmates that were hurt by his garlic powder prank, and they actually come to remind him of what happened to them. When Carly goes to get her video camera to record the talk, Spencer´s old classmates beat him up instead and Spencer stops pranking. In the end credits, Gibby is cross-dressing and beatboxing with T-Bo. This is a shortened version of the video on iCarly.com. Trivia *On the official promo, it contained a tune that sounds somewhat like the 2011 Kids Choice Awards anthem. It sounds slightly different because Cosgrove's voice was removed due to interference. * One of Carly's outfits includes the first jacket she wore on iPilot, although it might only be the same color and style; not the actual one from three years ago. * Miranda Cosgrove tweeted that 'iGet Pranky' is her favorite episode of season 4. * This episode contains evidence of Spam, at least one-way: Sam admits to having a little crush on Spencer, but avoids repeating it when Carly questions the comment. * The scene of Carly watching TV makes a reference to Miranda Cosgrove's previous show Drake & Josh: the scene playing on the TV is the final scene from the episode "Megan's Revenge". Later, Spencer is seen watching the episode "The Storm" with Crazy Steve yelling, "COME ON DORA, YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE MAP!!!" Both characters are purposely watching characters played by the actor previously, and Carly even comments on how good Megan is at pranking. * Carly eating soup with a fork is a reference to the Drake & Josh episode "Mindy´s Back" when Josh´s rival (and eventual girlfriend) Mindy tricked him into saying he eats soup with a fork. * This is the first episode where Spencer is seen to be younger. However, the voice of young Spencer is still Jerry Trainor, as Spencer is narrating his own flashback. * Even though Gibby breaks his arm and is told he has to be in a cast for six weeks, in the next episode (iSam's Mom in production order) he does not have the cast on and is fine. * Sam shocks Freddie with a pen as she was about to shock him using her electric locker in iCook, but Carly doesn´t interfere this time as she probably didn't know what Sam was about to do. * The outfit that Spencer is wearing in the final scene is the same one as in iGot a Hot Room. * The opening scene of this episode features Sam and Carly holding pickles. In this scene Sam has Carly's middle pickle in her mouth, right when Sam is about to bite the middle pickle they cut to the theme song. But in the theme song, Sam bites the pickle Carly was holding on Carly's left, but on the viewers' right. * In this episode, it is the first time Gibby's 'father' is mentioned. It seems like Gibby's mother and his father are divorced or separated, because Gibby's mother dated Spencer in an episode of Season 3 (see: iFix A Popstar). Gibby may have been staying with his father during this episode. * In Carly's bedroom scene at the beginning, you can see that she is looking at Dan Schneider's website "Danwarp.com" on her Pearpad. * This is the first time one of T-Bo's friends (Lucas) makes an appearance on-screen. * This music playing in Spencer's two-minute pranking montage is called The Joke Is On You by Niki Watkins. The song was first used playing in the background of the poker scene in the Victorious episode Wok Star, which was filmed before this episode. * This is the first episode to really focus on Spencer and his past, not counting subplots. * The prank Carly pulls on Gibby is putting a dead fish in his locker. Strangely, Sam seems to think this prank is lame even though she put a dead fish in Freddie's locker in iKiss Sam may said it's lame because it was a prank for Gibby but in iKiss Sam may like the prank she made since it was for Freddie in which they still hate each other. *The prank younger Spencer pulls on the kids is by pulling a rope and dunking garlic powder all over them. This is similar to the prank pulled in Stephen King's Carrie, specifically the prom scene. *In this episode, Sam actually wants to contribute to helping Spencer out of his madness. *The beginning of Spencer's flashback where the song "1,2 Buckle My Shoe" plays is a reference to Wesley Strick's A Nightmare On Elm Street. Goofs *If Freddie got shocked by an electric pen, he would've been electrocuted to death or had a serious injury. *When Freddie got shocked by the electric pen, he fainted. However, Carly also got shocked but didn't faint which means Carly is still stronger than Freddie. *When Carly is watching TV, she turns it off via remote twice ''before she talks to Spencer. Gallery '''View the Gallery for this episode here.' Video Gallery Click here to watch videos about iGet Pranky. Quotes Sam: Sorry Gibbles, but you were standing in ... Carly & Sam: Random hair! Carly: From the floor of Manny's barbershop. Sam: Manny's, snippin' and sizzin' for over 20 years, heyyyy. Freddie: Bald people not welcome, Sam heyyyy. Gibby: So what do I do now? Carly: It's time for you-- Sam: To get on outta here!. Sam: Show 'em the prank, Fred-wiener! Freddie: Sure thing, Sam...jerk. Sam: And that's why you're behind the camera. Carly: YO, PUCKETT! a pillow into Sam's face, who's asleep. Sam: 'HEY! ''hit by pillow, falls off bedthrowing a pillow at Freddie.] '''Freddie: ''hit by pillow, falls off bed I didn't even throw it! '''Carly:' Do knock-knock jokes count? Freddie: Knock-knock jokes? Sam: They don't even count as jokes... Sam: Come on, dude. You're like way too old to have never pulled one prank.' ' Carly: Well, I'm sure it'll happen... When I, you know, meet the right person... Gibby : the phone Hey, Dad, fire up the grill! I'm bringing home a trout! Student : A fish? Gibby : MY FISH!'' out the door'' MY FISH! Carly : Well, I kinda got him. Sam : You got him dinner. away with Freddie following behind '' '''Megan:' TV Ok, that was good revenge, too. And by the way, you didn't kill Hurvey, the camera flash just stunned him. Carly: her couch How come that little girl's so good at pranks? Spencer: a hat made out of a lot of spoons Look, I made a spoon hat. Carly: Well, that explains why I'm having to eat my soup with a fork... Spencer: Nothing's stupid to a guy in a spoon hat. 15-year-old Spencer: It was just a praaaaank! Carly: Sign it! Spencer: I don't even know what this is! Carly: It's a contract that says, "I, Spencer Shay, hereby promise to never prank anybody again as long as ye shall live.". Spencer: What is "ye"? Carly: "Ye" is you, it sounds official! Sign it. Spencer: And what if I don't? Carly: Well then I might sneak into your room tonight and push a pillow over your face till you stop kicking. Spencer: ...That's some pretty dark stuff. Sam: Dude, if I didn't have a little crush on you, you'd be falling for my baseball-bat-in-your-face bit! Carly: Little crush? Sam: Did he sign the contract or not!? Spencer: So, a playful voice you guys want me to sign your pretty little contract promising I won't pull pranks anymore... Will that make the little children happy? Carly: Yes! Sam: Kinda. Freddie: Ocho. is 8 in Spanish Gibby: True chiz! I'm still afraid to pee! I looked up catheters, and do you even know where they-- Freddie: disgusted Oh! Oh! Oh! Sam: Get climbing! Get climbing! Carly : What are we gonna do? Sam : I told ya! You guys tell Spencer we're going bowling, and then I sneak up behind him-- Carly : Put the nunchuks away!!! Sam: Look I've seen this kinda thing before, he's not gonna stop until he hits rock bottom. Gibby: Indignant I hit rock bottom. References External Links RobSp1derp1g's review 403 Category:Season 4 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Songs